


There Goes The Neighborhood

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Shapeshifting, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: All Tony wants to do is hang out at his secret cabin in the woods and ignore all the dumb alphas running around now that he's been revealed to be an Omega. Too bad the identity of his neighbors migh make that difficult.For my heat square in Ironstrange Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

"No. Negatory. Not happening Fury," Tony says crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"The people would feel better knowing that the Avengers pack has members of all designations represented," Fury says.

"Does the fact that I have been hiding the fact that I am an Omega for like thirty years not make you think that I would be against people knowing?" Tony asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"It would gain even more support for the Avengers," Fury says.

"Yeah, but put me on the radar of every knot headed Alpha from here to Wakanda!" Tony says and before Fury can respond Tony leaves. 

He should have known that Fury would find a way to make his life miserable for saying no.

Not three hours after their talk Tony's watching the News when he sees a headline that makes him feel cold.

'Tony Stark an Omega?'

Apparently someone leaked his test results from when he was fourteen to the press.

Tony is going to kill Fury.

SI stock fluctuates so hard that Pepper nearly has a heart attack.

Rhodey has to field questions about whether he knew or not.

Tony is tired and the Alphas around him are not helping at all.

Steve seems to be courting him, Clint keeps mentioning that Coulson, though a Beta is a kind mate, and he catches Natasha glancing at him when they're alone and it gets annoying. Especially when Steve will breathe in trying to get a wiff of scent through the blockers.

Plus they are angry that Fury likely revealed his designation. They felt that he shout have at least asked for permission and that it should have been Tony's choice when and where to do the reveal.

Thor isn't so bad. He's not actively trying to mate him and he even seems to understand a little about why Tony hid it. Citing Loki's being an Omega as the explanation.

His friends are annoying but they are nothing compared to Stone and Hammer. Not to mention all the other Alphas who are after his company. This is just yet another new avenue to it.

He's fine with the phone calls from exes and people he hasn't heard from in decades. JARVIS easily fields calls and tells them he's busy with increasingly funny excuses.

Tony's favorite one is that he bought a struggling zoo and is trying to get it back on it's feet.

When they figure out that he's not gonna answer their phone calls they start hanging out on the ground floor waiting for him to enter or exit the tower. They show up to press events and harrass his employees.

Steve and Thor try their best to keep them away from Tony. But they aren't omnipresent... well Thor might be.

It's stressing Tony out. 

Weeks of this lead to Tony being woken in the middle of the night to find out that Hammer had made it all the way to the inside of the elevator before being apprehended by security.

Tony's sick of it, so he decides to fuck Fury over and takes a leave of absence from the Avengers and fucks off to a cabin in the woods he was going to give to Bruce, but one of the neighbors refused to sell.

He ditches his Avengers and Business phone on the kitchen island that morning and decides he's not going back to the tower for two weeks.

He needs a break.

There are a couple of cabins around him. He owns all but one, but the one he doesn't own is the largest around and it seems to currently be occupied if the numerous cars parked around it are anything to go by.

Tony sighs. He had been hoping to have the area all to himself.

Hopefully he won't have to deal with them and he can spend the whole two weeks in piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Obadiah is leaning over him reaching towards his chest. His fingers tapping lightly over the edge of the reactor.

Tony wakes up to several voices and opens his eyes and finds himself in a kitchen that isn't the one in his cabin. He must be in shift because all the appliances and furniture are fifty feet tall, or seem like it.

His heart is racing and his breathing is coming out in quick pants. His oversized ears twitching.

There are several pairs of legs around him and he can hear a group of people arguing.

"My eyes are not wrong, I saw an animal under the counter," a voice says.

"Loki if this is one of your tricks Doom will dock your points," a voice says and Tony peeks out and he can see Loki in front of him and Doom standing behind the counter a glass of wine in his hand and suddenly Mystique's blue face is looking at him and he skitters towards the door but Loki is in front of him blocking the way.

"Is it a wild animal or a shifter?" Loki asks leaning down to get a better look at Tony.

"Doom would assume that it is a shifter. A fennec fox is not typically found near here," Doom says and Tony starts trying to back away.

"No...but we are near the Bronx Zoo and do they not have them there?" Loki snaps back.

"You do not honestly expect me to believe a fennec fox traveled to upstate New York," Mystique says. And Tony makes a run for the door.

"Whoa there hold on," Doom says and steps out from behind the counter and Tony stares at his boxers trying to hold back his laughter.

"Does it matter whether it is wild or not? It should not be in out cabin to begin with," Magneto says and Tony looks at his boxers and he can't hold back anymore and he starts laughing so hard he shifts back to human.

"Wh...why are you wearing boxers with the Enterprise on them," he says looking at Doom and then looks at Magento, "and are those magnets on yours?"

"they were a gift from Charles and my pups and I dare you to insult their taste," Magneto says.

"We already know Charles has bad taste...he mated you, didn't he," Mystique says.

"Besides don't you fight each other everytime you see each other?" Loki asks.

"No...we meet up for drinks on Sundays," he says.

"Dating your enemy?" Doom says.

"Better than uselessly pining after him from afar," Magneto says and Tony starts slowly inching towards the kitchen door.

"now, now ladies both look ridiculous," Loki says.

"At least their clothes fit," Green Goblin says. 

"Hey now...that shirt belonged to his mother. We don't do that," Mystique says.

"My apologies," he says and Tony keeps inching towards the door.

"Is anyone going to stop him?" Loki asks raising an eyebrow at Tony.  
"James is standing guard outside," Doom says not looking up from where he is debating Star Trek vs Star Wars with Green Goblin.

"Look I don't want any trouble and I'm not going to call anyone if you don't do anything too horrible. I'd rather not have to deal with anyone," Tony says.

"And what it we want to call the police on you for breaking and entering?" Loki asks.

"Please don't...I don't want to have to relocate again," Tony says.

"Ooooh chaos within the ranks?" Loki asks a smirk on his face.

"No..." Tony says.

"Either kill him or let him do. I'm going back to bed," Magneto says.

"Night old man," Mystique says and he looks at her but seems to think better of saying anything and simply heading back to bed.

"So...what are we doing?" Goblin says.

"Let him be... we'll deal with the repercussions," Loki says and opens the kitchen door, and Tony thinks that he must have gotten in through the doggie door, standing on the other side is a face Tony remembers from news reels and pictures in Howard's office.

"Bucky Barnes," Tony breathes out in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony wakes up the next morning in bed and if it weren't for the fact that he knows he didn't he would think that he dreamed the events of last night. But now that he knows he can see the Latverian license plate on one of the cars.

He isn't about to let this stop him from enjoying his time off though. So he takes his stuff into the basement and begins working, cranking his music up and tinkering around with a car engine. Maybe if he plays his music loud enough he can drive them away.

"I have been sent to inform you that your current plan of attack - music loud enough to burst an ear - is foolish and to not continue and risk damaging your own hearing," Loki says and Tony screams and drops the engine piece he'd been holding right on his foot.

Tony screams and drops to the ground and Loki helps him move the piece and Tony nearly faints when he looks at his foot. It's practically flattened.

"Loki are you okay? We can smell your distress...oh dear," Doom says and he and the other villains immediately kneel next to Tony.

"Tony look at me," Magneto says and takes Tony's chin.

"It's going to be alright," Doom says and Loki puts his hands around the foot. His hands glow green and Tony watches his foot mend in seconds.

"See? Everything is alright," Doom says soothingly and the Alphas help Tony stand and he tests his foot and is happy to see it still works. With that settled he immediately pulls away from the men.

"Why the hell are you all in my cabin?" Tony snaps.

"We smelt your distress and we thought it was Loki," Doom says.

"Well it wasn't. You can all leave now," Tony says defensively. Wanting to get them out of here as soon as possible so they'll forget seeing him in such a weak position.

"Not until you eat," Loki says prodding Tony up the stairs and into the kitchen and into a seat before Megneto gets behind the stove and begins cracking eggs.

What a minute.

"Where did the eggs come from?" Tony demands.

"We brought them with us," Loki says.

"Why? What? Why would you bring eggs to my cabin?" Tony asks only to be ignored.

"Here," Magneto says plating the eggs and putting them in front of Tony and Loki and his table place before stopping and letting the others make their own eggs.

"What the fuck," Tony whispers to himself and begins eating his eggs unnerved by how much contact Loki is maintaining with him...but Loki is an Omega and omegas like contact... unless this is something nefarious.

"You should rest. You're practically falling asleep in your eggs," Loki says and guiding Tony to bed and helping him into bed.

"Climb in and die," Tony says hating that they are seeing him this weak again. But he is tired. The nightmare sapped most of his rest.

He falls asleep after watching them go.


End file.
